


Broken

by seariderfalcon



Category: Who's the Boss?
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-20
Updated: 2008-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seariderfalcon/pseuds/seariderfalcon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a response to a challenge on the now-defunct wtb100 LJ comm to write a drabble for the prompt "Broken."</p>
    </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This is a response to a challenge on the now-defunct wtb100 LJ comm to write a drabble for the prompt "Broken."

"Ouch!"

Tony hurried into the living room, startled by the outburst. Angela sat on the sofa with her hand clutched to her chest and a grimace contorting her face. He rushed to her, panicked.

"Angela! You okay?"

She pouted and held out her hand for him to inspect.

"I broke my nail."

Relief washed over him. "Oh, is that all?"

"It really hurt!"

Offended, she tried to yank her hand from his but he grasped her hand tighter. Bringing it to his lips, he kissed the injured finger.

"All better?" he whispered.

"All better," she answered, breathless but smiling now.


End file.
